potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Note:0.28.71.00
We primarily wanted to fix one or two remaining things in preparation for the Stress Test. However, several other changes/fixes managed to sneak in as well. Known Issues * Taelorn meant to make it so tiny ships can't grapple. Instead, they can't be grappled. Will be fixed in the next patch! Differences between 0.28.69.00 and 0.28.71.00 include but aren't limited to * Fixed a bug in the cache server that caused it to lose connection under stress. * Loading screen times increased when you had more recipes and skills. Fixed that. * Taelorn tuned Ship Combat and asks that you post feedback on his changes in the Ships & Ship Combat sub-forum: ** Changed starting ships. Privateers and Pirates still get the Halifax. Naval Officers get the La Belle and Freetraders get the Skuda. These starting ships are lower level than their crafted versions, so they'll be level 4 (better rewards) when you see NPCs sailing them. ** Significantly adjusted the stats on the Skuda and somewhat on the La Belle to make them into appropriate starting ships. * Increased AdHoc invisibility to 90 seconds from 60 seconds * Made a change to aggro protection. NPCs that are right on top of you should not be able to aggro when you have aggro protection of any kind. * Removed the restriction on AdHoc invisibility that prevents you from attacking other ships. Added a new restriction that prevents you from attacking players, but allows you to attack NPCs. So yes, you can attack NPCs while they can’t see you. Revenge! * Made a fix to Take Command of Ship so that it recharges while you are offline. * Reduced the time it takes to repair your ship while out of combat to compensate for the increased combat timer. * Made it so that tiny ships cannot grapple other ships. These ships say "(Cannot Grapple)" in their descriptions. * Replaced the existing Fallback ships with a new setup for Fallback ships. This shouldn't affect current players, other than your ship will say "(Obsolete)" if you are using the old version. * Increased the armor and structure of the Mordaunt * Set the Sleek Mordaunt to the same armor as the base version * Increased the structure on all SOLs except the Wenden, which decreased. Increased the armor of some SOLs. Made it easier to hit ships greater than 45 meters in length. (The new values are: 45m = +22 instead of +20, 50m = +29 instead of +24, 55m = +36 instead of +28, 60m = +44 instead of +32.) * Decreased the multiplier for how much crew damage you take when you are low on crew. This has a very small decrease in the amount of crew damage you take. * Added the Pommern Frigate and variants in preparation of replacing the Destroyer. The Mastercraft Pommern equates to the current Destroyer, and there's a Pirate Pommern to replace the Pirate Destroyer. These ships cannot be acquired yet. * The Oliphant sails were wrong. Added +1000 sail integrity. * Increased the structure and armor on the Oliphant. * Fixed a bug that prevented the Privateer Mignone from being usable. * Increased the DR on the Prince * Taelorn also tuned ship speeds. This is still in progress. Several speed skills will change soon. ** Reduced the Max Speed cap to 25 from 30. You can still exceed the cap with specific angle speed multipliers. ** Increased the weight of speed stats on gear. Reduced the amount of speed (all types) on general outfitting. Reduced the amount of angle speed multipliers on permanent outfitting. ** Reduced the speed of all ships by 1 knot ** Reduced the fast turn rate of all ships by 10%. Let us know what you think. ** Reduced the turn rates for 2nd and 3rd rates. * Increased the structure/armor on the Snow. * Reduced Upwind and Luffing speeds by 5% on all ships. Note this is 5% of their max speed, not 5% of their upwind/luffing speeds. * Adjusted the wind angles on the Snow. It now has a best point at a running angle, while still having a very fast broad reach speed. * Taelorn also tuned cargo capacity. Overall, combat ships should be able to carry all the supplies they need and have room to loot goods from other ships. They shouldn't have capacity to act as cargo haulers. ** Significantly reduced the capacity on all non-merchant ships. ** Set all general outfitting to a weight of 1 except for crew quarters. ** Significantly reduced the weight of ammo, consumables and permanent outfitting. * Taelorn also tweaked Merchant Ships a bit. They probably still need work, though. * Added three levels of Merchant Spotters. This is an innate ability that comes with various merchant ships (shown in the ship description). Spotters act like mini-spyglasses, increasing your OS Spotting stat by 5, 7.5 and 10 miles. * Added a freetrader-only Trader's Sloop. This ship cannot be acquired yet, and it is not in the spawn tables. * Increased the speed of most merchant ships and decreased their acceleration. * Significantly increased the armor or structure and sometimes sails of merchant ships. * Reduced the level of the Dromedary West Indiaman * Increased the running speed on the Atlas Bark * Increased damage reduction on the Couronne * Adjusted the multipliers on the Pirate Refits due to increased Merchant ship stats. More work is still needed, though. * DrewC removed the level requirement from all NPC weapons. This eliminates a few cases where NPCs were getting weapons but could not use them because they were not high enough level. One example of that was "Into the Lion's Den" where the NPC had no sword and wouldn't fight. * Reduced the balance regen of bosses. It was 10, but we'd reduced the amount of balance damage dealt in most cases, so we reduced their balance regen to 8. This should make boarding combat more like we intended. * Fixed a bug in some Final Battle rooms where the Defender bonus Gun Emplacements were in the middle of the water Category:Beta